10 marca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.40 Panorama dnia 9.45 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie, cz. 2 11.05 Sentymenty - Hawaj 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła - codzienna i sezonowa obsługa ciągnika 12.50 Film dok. 13.20 Fizyka - Drgania elektryczne 13.50 Co, jak i dlaczego? (19) Dlaczego metal jest w dotyku zimniejszy niż drewno - serial popularnonaukowy prod. niemieckiej 14.00 Chemia Alkohole i fenole 14.35 Świadkowie przeszłości - serial popularnonaukowy prod. czechosłowackiej 14.55 Przygody kapitana Remo - program dla najmłodszych 15.25 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.30 "Świat chemii" (21) - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.00 Co, jak i dlaczego? Co to jest siła odśrodkowa - serial popularnonaukowy prod. niemieckiej 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik Tak oraz film z serii "Dennis-zawadiaka" (4) - serial prod. francuskiej 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (16) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - serial anim. prod. USA 17.55 "Niech Bóg pana błogosławi, Mr Chamberlaine" - film dok. prod. angielskiej (1988) 19.00 Co do grosza - dlaczego płacimy podatki 19.15 Dobranoc "Mały pingwin Pik-Pok" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.05 Studio publicystyczne "Jedynki" 22.15 Rock-express 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 23.25 Wódko, pozwól żyć 23.50 Poezja na dobranoc: Zdobywczym krokiem 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Telewizja Biznes 8.15 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" (42) - serial anim. prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 8.40 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Programy lokalne 9.30 Rano 9.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język francuski (19) 10.45 Teleklinika doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego 11.15 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Denver-ostatni Dinozaur" (42) - serial animowany prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 16.15 Sport 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Wrota donikąd - reportaż 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pod wspólnym dachem" (34): "Uciekinierka" -serial prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. angielskiej 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej 19.30 Język angielski (22) 20.00 Wielki Sport: Puchar Ameryki w żeglarstwie 20.30 Moje książki: Zygmunt Konieczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Studio Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław'92 22.00 "Finnegan, zacznij od nowa!" -film obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 23.50 Studio Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław'92 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Daleko od szosy (cz. I) - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Daleko od szosy (cz. II) - odcinek serialu TP 20.50 Studio TV Lublin Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver— serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detek. 14.30 Another World — serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 19.30 Candid Camera — podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk — serial komediowy 21.00 Scruples (3) — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 Police Story — serial kryminalny 1.00 Monsters — serial, horror 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 9.30 NHL Action — hokej na lodzie 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Bodybuilding 12.00 Koszykówka NBA 13.30 Koszykówka — przegląd tygodnia 14.00 Sporty motorowe 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi samochodowe na lodzie 16.30 Boks w USA 18.00 Golf, Open na Balearach 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Longitude — sporty wodne 20.00 Narciarstwo, slalom mężczyzn, Squaw Valley 20.30 Wyścigi samochodowe na lodzie 21.30 Boks 23.30 Snooker 1.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. Kate Bush 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 6.30 Magazyn poranny 8.30 Treff am Alex — magazyn infor.-muz. z Berlina 9,05 Ojciec Murphy — serial USA 9.55 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.20 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.10 Kochany wujek Bill — serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Der Hammer — serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story — serial USA 15.05 Dallas — serial USA 15.55 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht — video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Knight Rider — serial USA 20.15 Columbo: Śmiertelny come-back — serial USA 22.00 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 22.45 L.A. Law — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie — serial USA 0.50 Walka z mafią — serial USA 1.40 Strefa zmroku — serial USA 2.05 Sturm auf Höhe 4 — jug. film wojenny, 1976 3.25 Nur für Offiziere (The Americanization of Emily) — komedia USA, 1964 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Die Ente klingelt um halb acht 10.35 Shogun 11.30 Glücksrad 12.15 Auf und davon 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA 14.55 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny USA 16.00 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 16.55 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Die goldene Hitparade der Volksmusik — muz. ludowa 21.15 Die letzte Schlacht (Battle of the Bulge) — film fab. USA, 1965 23.40 Fünf vor Zwölf — reportaż ekolog. 0.10 Wiadomości 0.20 Auf der Flucht, serial krym. USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku